


took a sip of something poison but i'll hold on tight

by liveonthesun



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonthesun/pseuds/liveonthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere along the way, they settle into a morning routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	took a sip of something poison but i'll hold on tight

**Author's Note:**

> This really just started out as domestic Tony/Steve fluff and then somehow there was Pepper and Bucky and sex! I don't even know.
> 
> Thanks to [leiascully](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully) and [allthatihavemet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatihavemet/profile) for the beta work, with extra thanks to the latter for understanding when I sent her a message asking, "there are so many dicks. what am i supposed to do with all of these dicks?"

Somewhere along the way, they settle into a morning routine.

Steve's alarm goes off at five. He and Bucky (on his right) both militarily snap awake as Pepper (on his left) reaches for his phone on the side table, cursing it as her hand searches. When she finds it, it she throws it onto Steve's chest and he turns it off before untangling himself from whatever their bodies have decided to do during the night. He kisses the already-back-asleep Pepper on the cheek, kisses the grumbling-about-being-awake Bucky on the mouth, and kisses the still-dead-as-a-rock Tony (on Bucky's right) on whatever isn't buried under blankets before heading out for his morning jog.

(He asks Pepper once if it bothers her. She laughs and says, "I thought about asking Tony to make an alarm that only you could hear -- I don't know, something that just fit in your ear maybe? -- but you were gone that week, and I still woke up at 5:00 and was back asleep by 5:02 and I decided I really didn't mind it that much.")

He gets back around 6:15 and is out of the shower by 6:30, just in time for Pepper to mumble a 'good morning' as she stumbles in (though on the mornings he takes longer, she just steps right in and joins him.) Once dressed, Steve makes breakfast, ready right on time as Pepper strolls down the stairs in her heels and suit, briefcase at her side. Bucky follows in just his boxers, wiping sleep from his eyes and his hair a mess.

Tony is really the only variable in this equation. He might come down at any time, griping about how the coffee is cold, or he might never have gone to bed in the first place.

 

The alarm rings, Pepper curses, Bucky grumbles, and Steve sits up. The room is still dark. As his eyes are adjusting, a blue glow appears at the other side of the room and he hears a voice say, "Shit. What time is it?"

"Tony?" Steve whispers.

"Anyone else usually sneak into this room in the middle of the night?"

Steve can see Tony now as he walks towards the foot of the bed. He's still wearing yesterday's t-shirt and jeans, and his hair is sticking out in ways that mean he's probably been repeatedly running his hand through it for quite some time.

"Tony, it's five in the morning. You should probably get some sleep."

"No can do, Cap. I actually just came up here to grab a pair of Pepper's heels."

"Why do you need Pepper's heels?"

"It's a surprise. You'll find out on her birthday."

Steve feels Pepper shift next to him and she says, "Goddammit, Tony, my birthday isn't for another six months. Whatever you're doing can wait. Just get in bed."

"That's not fair, Pep, you're supposed to be asleep. Now everything is ruined and nothing will be a surprise."

"I could probably think of a million things you'd want to do with my shoes, and none of them would be correct."

"You really underestimate your cleverness sometimes, you know that?"

"Tony," Steve and Pepper say in unison, and Bucky's voice joins them for, "Bed," and adds, "Seriously, fuck you. Her shoes will be there tomorrow. Stop talking and let me go back to sleep."

Steve sees Tony's face shift into a grin as he flips Bucky off, despite the fact that Bucky's eyes are closed. "Yeah, okay," Tony says as he pulls his shirt off and crawls onto the bed, eyes fixed on Steve, "bed."

Tony continues up the bed and straddles Steve's lap, mumbling, "Not going back to sleep any time soon, are you, Steve?" as he throws his arms over his shoulders. The skin at Steve's neck prickles as Tony winds his fingers through his hair. Tony doesn't wait for an answer, just covers Steve's mouth and kisses him slow and filthy and with more tongue than is really necessary.

Steve feels the hard press of the arc reactor, warm through his shirt, and wraps an arm around Tony, pressing him closer. He takes half a second to think that they should maybe move this somewhere else, but he can't help it when he moans into Tony's mouth. Tony pulls back, a wicked grin on his face, and says, "Quiet there. Wouldn't want to wake the other two up," then leans back in to kiss Steve again, his hands working under the hem of his shirt.

It's right then that Bucky grunts and rolls over, the weight of his right arm falling into Steve's lap between his and Tony's bodies and his face pressing against Steve's hip. "I give up," Bucky says, words muffled, "just... ugh. Give me time to get my body moving."

"Atta boy," Tony says. He lifts Bucky's hand to his mouth and slowly sucks two fingers in, eyes locked with Steve's.

Steve lets out a long breath and moves to lie back down. Tony stays in position, sitting straight up over Steve's lap. Steve slides an arm under Bucky and brings his hand up to curl over Bucky's hip and Bucky is quick to take advantage of Steve's neck aligning with his mouth, licking and biting, wet heat moving across Steve's skin. Bucky takes his hand from Tony's mouth and slides his fingers under the waistband of Steve's shorts. Steve shudders and gasps, head tilting back, mouth opened and eyes closed, at the feel of Bucky running just the two wet fingers down the length of his cock and back up again as he licks behind Steve's earlobe.

"So where do I fit into all of this?" he hears Pepper ask, and opens his eyes to see that at some point she's moved and is now sitting cross-legged, a hand not-so-discreetly rubbing between her legs.

"Anywhere you want, babe," Bucky answers, taking his hand from Steve's pants to beckon her over. Pepper strips off her shirt and moves over to kiss him. She lies down on Steve's chest and Steve feels the warmth of her breasts through the fabric of his t-shirt.

Steve moves his hand from Bucky's hip to the back of his head, threading his fingers through Bucky's hair and doing his best not to push or pull him from Pepper. It's overwhelming, really, Tony straddling him and running and arm up Pepper's back, moving her hair out of the way to get a better view as she and Bucky kiss, both of them moving against Steve as they do, and everything is too much but it's still not enough and Steve jerks up, his hips pressing hard between Tony's legs.

"Easy there," Tony says, eyes focusing back on Steve. Tony moves his legs so that they're between Steve's now, slides both hands in the waistband of Steve's boxers, his palms running warm against Steve's skin as he pulls them down. He brings a hand up to cup Steve's cock and Steve bucks again, enough that it breaks Pepper and Bucky apart, much to his (and their, if their faces are any sign) dismay.

But he doesn't have long to think about it because Tony brings his head down, licks up one side of Steve's cock and down the other, and then takes it in slowly, same as he had with Bucky's fingers earlier. Tony's mouth is hot and slick and Tony knows just how much pressure to give with his tongue. Steve's fingers twist the sheets, but then the weight of Pepper's body leaves his and he can't help but make a small sound of protest.

She laughs, a low, humming sound, and he opens his eyes to see her removing the rest of her clothes. She moves to straddle his waist, one hand running over his chest under his shirt, the other wrapping behind Bucky's neck, urging him up so she can kiss him again.

Tony speeds up and his hands grip harder at Steve's thighs, and Steve takes Pepper's hips in his hands, grounding himself in the now, in the knowledge of how incredibly real this all is.

There's a part of Steve that will always believe he's going to wake up someday and be back in the 1940s, that this will have all been a dream.

There's another, much larger part of him, though, that knows this has never been a dream. Steve has dreamed a million dreams of Bucky, of his charm and his fight and his wicked mouth, but he could never have been able to dream up the impossibility of Tony and the sureness of Pepper and the way the four of them have become so intertwined that they could never go back to what they were without the other three.

He watches as Bucky takes Pepper's lower lip between his teeth and stays in position while removing his boxers. Tony's rhythm is changing, slowly releasing Steve's cock and then quickly taking him back in again as Bucky breaks away from Pepper. Bucky moves a few inches down the bed, standing on his knees, to kiss her neck and shoulder. Steve reaches a hand out between Pepper's legs and circles her clit a few times before pushing two fingers into her cunt, slick and warm and perfect, as his thumb presses against her clit. 

Her head falls back with an " _oh god, Steve, yes_ ", and Steve feels Tony pause, and then his mouth is no longer on Steve and his weight shifts and Steve wants to tell him to get back to what he was doing but knows that if their positions were switched, he wouldn't miss the view for the world. Bucky's hands, metal and skin, come up to cup Pepper's breasts, and she moves her head to rest on his shoulder. Steve twists his fingers _just so_ , causing her eyelids to flutter and her breath to stutter. Bucky laughs, runs his hands down to her hips and runs his teeth over a tendon in her neck.

Bucky lets go of Pepper as she begins to move further up Steve's body until she's right over his face. Steve removes his hand from between her legs and brings both hands to hold the back of her thighs, lifting his head up to replace his fingers with his mouth, tongue flicking and tasting the salt of sweat and the sweet of _her_. She grinds her hips down just enough to force his head back onto the pillows and as his tongue curls up into her she braces her arms against the headboard, resting her forehead on them.

It's one of his absolute favorite things, making her come to pieces. Pepper Potts, all poise and control, shaking and gasping and crying out above him. She's the glue that holds them all together, really, the one source of stability out of the four. God knows he and Bucky and Tony are too fucked up to have ever made this work on their own. He'd worried, early on, that it'd be too much. For Steve and Bucky and Tony, the world comes crashing down far more often than it should, but there is always Pepper, strength and grace, reaching down to pull them out of the wreckage, time and time and time again.

She brings a hand down to tangle in his hair, tugging at his head to angle it the way she needs. He hears a litany of _yes, Bucky, fuck_ on his right as Pepper's body stills and tightens, her breathing erratic and voice lost.

She takes a few seconds, her legs trembling, and then lies down beside him. "You okay there?" he asks, and she smiles, says, "Yeah," and kisses him for a few seconds, light and easy, then lays her head on his chest to watch on Bucky's hips snapping against a bent-over Tony. Steve kisses the top of her head and then settles back to watch, too, running a lazy hand through her hair.

They're an unusual pair, Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark, always either fighting or fucking or both. To the casual observer, they can't stand each other. Tabloids post pictures of them drunk and shouting, and journalists wonder if the Avengers can hold together with two of the members so obviously at odds with each other.

Steve knows that it's all bullshit.

Well, part of it is real. They're both stubborn and cocky, used to using their charm to get whatever they want. They'll disagree and tear each other down, only to build each other back up. But part of it is also show. They'd ended up bickering during a live interview once, and the media had run with it. Bucky and Tony had found it hilarious and just kept on encouraging it. Most of it is that they both just enjoy the hell out of it -- get off on getting a rise out of each other, get off on the rise itself.

Bucky's begun to lose control, his hips moving in erratic rhythm as Tony urges him on ( _god, Barnes, you've got more than that, I know you can give more... god,_ god _, Barnes..._ ) and then Bucky shouts and slumps over Tony's back, gasping.

Tony rolls over, taking Bucky with him, and Bucky pulls out, strips off the condom and tosses it in the trashcan beside the bed, cleans himself off with god knows whose discarded shirt. Pepper moves to lie next to Tony, and Bucky comes over to take her place next to Steve.

"You're still wearing your shirt," he says. "How are you the only one not naked?"

Steve laughs, sits up to remove his shirt, and tosses it on the floor. Bucky braces his arms on either side of Steve's head, presses a thigh down against Steve's dick. Steve shudders at the contact and Bucky presses his forehead to Steve's and says, right against his mouth, "Gotta do something about that, too, Steve."

Bucky says Steve's name and it's 1944; he presses his tongue into Steve's mouth and Steve is 16 again; he twines his fingers with Steve's, and Bucky's hand is cold and hard, and it's still the future, but Steve almost forgives the universe for how it's fucked with their lives, because it always, _always_ , gives them back to each other.

He rolls over and pins Bucky underneath him, grinding down against his hip and kissing him again and again and again. "That's right," Bucky says, metal hand coming up to the back of Steve's head, right hand coming down to wrap around his cock.

It's hot and fast, Bucky jerking Steve off while Steve continues to grind against him, mouths pressed together, moving in rhythm with their bodies. It's only a few minutes until Steve is coming, Bucky swallowing the low noises Steve makes as his body falls slack.

Steve stays there, just lying on top of Bucky as their chests rise and fall unevenly against each other. He hears Tony and Pepper beside them and turns his head to see Pepper underneath Tony, her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist as he pushes into her over and over. His face is buried against her neck and Steve can tell he's saying something, but he can't make out what. She comes first and he soon follows, each panting out the other's name.

Bucky brings his hand up from between their bodies and shows Steve his come-covered fingers. Steve huffs out a breath of laughter, kisses Bucky's neck, chin, and mouth, then rolls onto his back, arm dropping off the bed to grab the t-shirt he'd thrown off earlier.

They get cleaned up and then --

And then Pepper's alarm goes off.

"Shit," she says from the pile that is her and Tony and sheets. "Steve, it's right on the other side of the lamp. Turn it off, please?"

He picks it up and yeah, sure enough, 6:00 glares right back at him.

"Guess you're not getting your run in this morning," Bucky says.

"Don't think I'm really going to suffer for it," Steve says and punches Bucky in the shoulder, wincing as his knuckles hit metal.

Bucky laughs. "Serves you right."

Steve lies back down to curl back up against Bucky, yawning and resting his head on Bucky's shoulder.

"I should get up," Pepper says, sounding more like she's trying to convince herself of it than anything else, "and shower, and get dressed, and head over to work."

"Call in sick," Steve says, "Or just tell them Captain Goddamn America declared it stay-in-bed-all-day day."

Pepper laughs. "I'd expect that more from Tony," she says, shoving at Tony's arm around her waist, "who...ah, who I'm pretty sure is asleep right now."

"See," Steve says, "you can't move. You'll wake him up, and god knows how rare a sleeping Tony is."

She just lets out a low, "Mmhmm," as she traces Tony's face with her index finger and kisses his forehead.

They're silent for a few minutes, until Pepper does get up to get in the shower. Tony doesn't wake up when she moves, just lets out a particularly elaborate snore that sends Bucky into fits of laughter, his body shaking against Steve's until Steve gets up, gets (sort of) dressed, and heads to the kitchen to break out breakfast.

And then half an hour later, Pepper comes down the stairs, dressed for the day, and Bucky follows, still looking a mess, and it's back to morning as usual.


End file.
